Demonic Falchion of the Fallen
} |quality=perfect |name=Demonic Falchion of the Fallen |bound=bop |gear=weapon |proflevel=150 |noble=12 |skilllevel=Falchion-playing 120 |attack=880 |accuracy=190 |hp=5200 |crit=7 |acrit=6 |db=15 |dr=5 |aspeed=20 |technique=85 |parry=7 |durability=5000 |weight=20.00 |skill=Frenzied Spirit Lv1 |divider=. |set=Fallen Set (0/8) |set1=Weapon of the Fallen |set2=Armor of the Fallen |set3=Demonic Armor of the fallen |set4=Demonic Ring of the Fallen |set5=Demonic Ring of the Fallen |set6=Demonic Pendant of the Fallen |set7=Demonic Badge of the Fallen |set8=Demonic Badge of the Fallen |bonus1=<3>Increases Bonus Damage by 10, Parry by 10, Damage Reduction by 8, Technique by 15. |bonus2=<5>Reduce Damage taken by 10% |bonus3=<8>Increases all damage dealth by 10%, ignores 10% 0f enemy's Defense.}} |released=The Pirate King's Treasure |Name = Demonic Falchion Of The Fallen|Image = N/A|Icon = N/A|Type = Falchion|Equipment type = Gear Position: Weapon|Inventory place = In Item Collumn.|Availability = Yes|Bound = The item is bound after being picked up|Unbound = Can only be unbound with IM unbind tool.|Tradeable = Only if Unbound.|Stackable = Yes [ Can be made more than once if enough materials ]|Dropable = No|Repairable = Blacksmith, Almighty Repair Kit|Postable = Can not be posted [ Can be linked ]|Posting price = Can not be posted.|Bought for = Can not be bought|Sold for = 2.500.000.000 Silver Coins|Crafting requirement = Profession Level: 150/155/160|Crafting experience = 0|Tooltip = N/A|Skill name = N/A|Skill icon = N/A|Skill effect = N/A|Skill description = N/A|Skill duration = N/A|Skill cooldown = N/A|Skill cost = 500 SP|Released = The Pirate King's Treasure}} is a level 150 falchion. This weapon can not be crafted. It is upgraded from King's Rare Reamer, God's Blessed Blade or Warblade of Salvation. Availability Demonic Falchion of the Fallen as with all types of new gen weapons 145-150 can be made at the Suit Compound Master. in Seville,Possedonia In order to upgrade to Demonic Falchion Of the Fallen, 148 King's Rare Reamer/150 God's Blessed Blade or War Blade Of Salvation is required alongside other materials. Suit Compound Master link=King's Rare Reamer |item1=King's Rare Reamer |amount1=1 |icon2=Olihakan Metal - Icon.png link=Olihakan Metal |item2=Olihakan Metal |amount2=32 |icon3=Blade of the Fallen - Icon.png link=Blade of the Fallen |item3=Blade of the Fallen |amount3=4 |icon4=Floral Gilt Steel Ingot - Icon.png link=Floral Gilt Steel Ingot |item4=Floral Gilt Steel Ingot |amount4=8 |icon5=Moonstone - Icon.png link=Moonstone |item5=Moonstone |amount5=64 }} link=God's Blessed Blade |item1=God's Blessed Blade |amount1=1 |icon2=Olihakan Metal - Icon.png link=Olihakan Metal |item2=Olihakan Metal |amount2=16 |icon3=Blade of the Fallen - Icon.png link=Blade of the Fallen |item3=Blade of the Fallen |amount3=4 |icon4=Floral Gilt Steel Ingot - Icon.png link=Floral Gilt Steel Ingot |item4=Floral Gilt Steel Ingot |amount4=8 |icon5=Moonstone - Icon.png link=Moonstone |item5=Moonstone |amount5=8 }} link=Warblade of Salvation |item1=Warblade of Salvation |amount1=1 |icon2=Olihakan Metal - Icon.png link=Olihakan Metal |item2=Olihakan Metal |amount2=16 |icon3=Blade of the Fallen - Icon.png link=Blade of the Fallen |item3=Blade of the Fallen |amount3=4 |icon4=Floral Gilt Steel Ingot - Icon.png link=Floral Gilt Steel Ingot |item4=Floral Gilt Steel Ingot |amount4=4 |icon5=Moonstone - Icon.png link=Moonstone |item5=Moonstone |amount5=40 }} Gallery Demonic Flachion of the Fallen - Gallery 1.png|Demonic Flachion of the Fallen - Side Demonic Flachion of the Fallen - Gallery 2.png|Demonic Flachion of the Fallen - Front Changelog Category:Weapons Category:Falchions